irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Tsumi
Tsumi is a character created by Chocoboeater1 on the SAO RP forum. One of many of the players that reside in the VRMMORPG Sword Art Online. --------------------------------------------------------------------> How she looks. Personality: She often seems cold and distant from everyone around her. Although her attitude towards everyone makes her out to be mean or rude, in truth she is a gentle soul whose only goal is to survive life. Treats others horribly and is not willing to listen to anyone. Though her true self is a giddy little girl who only wants friends. She often has trouble making any though. Her personality does a shift during her time in SAO. She’s a shy 16-year-old. After her best friend Fal disappeared, she grew more distant towards others. Him having such a significant influence on her life. Often dealing with believing herself to be more of a murderer due to her constant thinking of killing people who stand in her way. After her year of running from others: She’s a quiet young soul who cares deeply about her friends that she had made. She would put her life on the line if it meant protecting those who she has come to consider family. She has a much kinder personality than she used to and is willing to assist anyone in need. Background: It was January 25th. Nannami is a high-school student. There aren’t many details about her life's beginning, because it was quite boring. Mind you, it was full of interesting things, but even those things because boring to her over time. Some often call her a 'Cold' person, seeing how any time somebody would approach her, she'd scare them off. Her family called her a 'lost cause,' saying she'd never be able to marry anyone, or make any friends, let alone get a job. Of course, that was everyone's views on the outside, they never bothered to consider the inside. One day at school, the 25th of January, Nannami was minding her own business, looking over her study book. Despite being a cold-hearted person, she took her school seriously, having some of the highest grades. Suddenly, one of the other students made a bet with his friends, and he walked over to her table and asked her if he could sit next to her. Extremely surprising to everyone present, she nodded her head and said, "Of course." but, like always, even then her voice was cold and distant. Some say that's because she is also treated poorly by her parents. They sat in silence, the boy looking at her studying book, before coughing and grinning over to his friends. They knew everything that he was going to do- "Let’s be friends." he said, his grin vanishing. His friends all had to calm themselves down before they started laughing at her. Again, something that nobody expected from her left her mouth: "Sure." and something else happened; she smiled slightly at him. Her first thought was if she was making progress at making friends. But...That answer surprised everyone in the room, nobody wanted to say a single thing. What happened next you ask? They actually became friends half a week after that exchange. But instead of her life getting better, it got worse. Shortly after, she learned that her dad died in a car accident. You'd think she wouldn't have a problem with it but, she stopped attending school after that, and nobody ever heard from her again. A few years later, she turned 14, she learned of the game called Sword Art Online. She didn't understand how the game worked, but the money from her dad's will got her started. She bought the NerveGear, and SAO when it was released, to play it. She never was the same again. Aincrad Arc: WORK IN PROGRESS! Equipment and Items: Starter Equipment and Items: * Curved Blade * Katana * Throwing Knife * Mask * Cloak * Index Crystal Later weapons and Items: * Zetsubō Quality * Dragon Heart Armor * Heart Pendant * Dark Red Ribbon * Ethereal Katana (Floor 85) * Blade of Su (Floor 98) Skills and Abilities: Sword Art Online Floor 75: * Level: 96 * HP: 19,500 Sword Skills: ** Slash- A simple slash of the sword in an already drawn state. It has a brief cooldown time of 25 seconds. ** Sword Draw- Sword Skill activated when the sword is still sheathed. Almost exactly like slash. ** Tai-chi Draw- Like Sword Draw, except another slash is added onto the attack. ** Horizontal Slash- Self-explain ** Vertical Slash- Self-Explain ** Square Leap- A dangerous 5 hit sword skill, where the play strikes the target in a square shape and launches the target in the air. Small cooldown timer. ** Double Tap- Two sharp jabs forward. 10 second cool-down. ** Hen-Zen Slash- A light-speed slash of the blade, capable of killing mobs in one hit. ** Speed Draw- Draw the sword at an extremely fast speed, and sheath without moving. ** Chi-ban Double Slash- Double Slash with a twist: One uppercut slash then a vertical slash. ** Double Slash- Self-Explain ** Demon Blade- 8 hit pentagram shape slash. 40 seconds cool down ** Finishing Touch- If a mob (Only mobs) has HP in the Critical zone, this sword skill has a 50% chance of killing it instantly. ** Circular Edge- An attack where the player jumps in a Circular form and slashes the target twice. ** Movement Thrust- A heavy attack thrust, with knock back. ** Height Bomber- Must already be in the air. Ascend upon a target with great speed and thrust through them. ** Assassinate- One hit sword skill. If the mob has 50% or less HP, this has an 100% chance of one hit KO'ing it. ** Draw- A high speed draw that is impossible to see, can combo with slash. ** Tsujikaze - (1-hit strike) - "Whirlwind" A straight, long-ranged strike. ** Gengetsu - (1-hit strike) - "Phantom Moon" A half-circle that moves irregularly. ** Tsumujiguruma - (1-hit area strike) - An omnidirectional 360-degree whirling spin. ** Ukifune - (1-hit strike) - "Floating Boat" Knocks opponent high into the air. ** Iai - (1-hit strike) - One of the top techniques of Katana Skill. ** Hiōgi - (3-hit combo) - "Scarlet Fan" Upward, downward, then thrusting combo. * Outside System Skill: * '''Draw: '''Disables the speed limit on drawing blades. Category:SAO Character